VC-9: Ko-te'kru Rising
by T'Spock
Summary: Sequel to A Second Chance. Nyota has found her voice and she is putting T'Pring in her place. Although she is a human woman, Nyoa has risen to the highest position in Vulcan society. She has also discovered a few new talents of her own. Alhamisi returns and he wants M'Umbha back. Will Sarek back down? Nyota/Spock Sarek/M'Umbha, McCoy and Alhamisi Uhura.
1. Chapter 1

VC- 9

_If you do not like the perspectives in VC series, try the Divergent POV. If you have an adverse opinion, __**open your personal messaging**__ and allow a meaningful dialogue to take place. _

Source: ST: 2009

Chapter 1

Spock had announced Nyota's investiture. She would be made his queen consort. There was little resistance from New Vulcan. She was a fertility symbol of sorts. She stood by Spock's side with her seven children. Surak was almost seven, the twins were five and the quads were almost three. No one could challenge his decision .

She had transformed the social dynamics of New Vulcan. He projects in I'fa had been implemented throughout the colony. He was a noted linguist and xenoculturist, despite being a mother of seven. She had lectured for both the Vulcan Space Academy and Starfleet. When the twins started school, she would become a part-time instructor at the VSA. Her clan had saved the Vulcan people from extinction. They would accept her, because Spock was their beloved Sovereign.

There were few who opposed her investiture, but Ti'kara was one who did. She had worked hard to get off the mining planet. She was wormed her way into circles of influence, finally gaining access to the Sa-te'kru. He had rejected her after his wife called that day. Ti'kara was aware that Nyota was insecure. She would rely on this to stop the investiture ceremony.

Nyota had finished a lecture at the VSA. She was waiting for Spock and T'Pau to meet her. They were going for tea. Nyota was hungry. She had only eaten as small bowl of grains for breakfast. She was also a little irritable due to her hunger. On her way out, she ran into Ti'kara in the foyer.

Spock and T'Pau and the children were in the hover craft waiting in front. He recognized Ti'kara and got out immediately.

"So you are the wife of Spock."

_"__Sa-te'kru Spock."_ Nyota corrected.

"_He is our sovereign. Show him due respect." _Nyota said in Vulcan

_You are not Vulcan. _Ti'Kara replied.

_I am the wife of thy Sovereign._ Nyota replied in High Vulcan. Ti'Kara did not understand her.

_He is not faithful to you_. Ti'kara smiled.

Nyota rolled her eyes. She was hungry and tired of these desperate women. She put her hands on her hips.

"_Go, Ti'kara. You are not the first to try and fail. He is mine and no other shall have him._ She said in Vulcan.

Spock entered the building and Ti'kara turned to him and placed her hands on his chest. Nyota pulled her back and placed her hand on Ti'Kara's forehead. She fell to her knees. Nyota showed Ti'Kara the memories of the day she had made a pass at Spock.

"_Go and do not return to my husband_." She said through the meld.

Ti'Kara got up with fear in her eyes and walked out of the door.

Spock walked over to Nyota.

"Are you well, a'duna?" He asked. He looked into her eyes.

"I am starving. Let's go have lunch." She smiled.

T'Pau was silent during lunch. Nyota was famished and eating everything in sight.

"You are with child, puqnI'be'?"

"No ko-mehk'il, I just did not eat breakfast. I am hungry."

"How then did you meld with the Vulcan female?" T'Pau asked.

Nyota stopped eating. She had been bonded so long to Spock and the children; she had not realized that she initiated the meld with Ti'Kara.

T'Pau looked at Spock.

"It was you then, Spock?"

"No Ko-mehk'il. It was not I. It was Nyota."

T'Pau nodded.

"You must bring her to me. She must be trained in the kash-nohv before she becomes Ko-te'kru,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surak was approaching his seventh birthday. McCoy was desperate to find a solution, or Surak would be bonded. Spock had been approached by Stonn, who wanted to bond his daughter with Surak.

The family sat together discussing the matter. Nyota and M'Umbha were in the garden with the children.

T"Pau was not pleased. T'Pring had violated her betrothal with Spock and then severed it for Stonn. She and T'Val had tried to cause Nyota to have a miscarriage when she was pregnant with Surak. T'Pau found them to be unsuitable.

Sarek also cautioned Spock.

"I miscalculated when I bonded you to T'Pring. She was an unsuitable mate for you. There are billions of females in the quadrant. Surak will find a mate. You found Nyota."

"Agreed. Surak with not be bonded to the daughter of Stonn and T'Pring." T'Pau said.

She clicked her tongue.

T'Pau looked down at the floor. The table legs had worn the floor from the many times Spock had made love to Nyota in the kitchen. The kitchen had become common place for their love-making. He used a variety of Terran fruits in their escapades.

She looked up at Spock.

He fought back a smile as she regarded him.

"Most satisfactory" she said.

Spock raised an eyebrow at her response.

T'Pau turned and looked at Sarek who was looking out of the window at M'Umbha. They had consummated and their bond he needed to speak with T'Pau about formalizing the bond.

"The father is like the son." She said. "Spock, leave us. I must speak to your Sa'mehk."

Spock nodded and went outside.

She turned to Sarek.

"You are not a child, Sarek. You were aware that you were in need of a mate."

Sarek nodded.

"I had one year left to find a mate." He looked out the window at M'Umbha again. "The Pon Farr started when I returned to New Vulcan."

"You desired the mother." T'Pau said.

"I did." Sarek replied.

"Spock has told me of your shame." T'Pau hissed.

Sarek stood up. "I have no shame for my feelings for M'Umbha."

"Feelings… You are a Vulcan. You must suppress your feelings."

"I will not, ko-mehk. I desire her as my mate."

T'Pau was still. Sarek had not called her mother for decades since he had bonded with Amanda.

"Spock is correct. It we are to survive as a species, we must learn to control our feelings and not suppress them through the Meh-hilan. The old ways are no longer suitable. We must survive as a species."

T'Pau pondered his statement.

"Bring her to me."

Sarek went out into the garden and placed his hand on her back. He took her other hand and led her into the house.

M'Umbha had forged a friendship with T'Pau. She was concerned about her friend's response to their bond.

"Kneel" T'Pau commanded.

M'Umbha complied.

T'Pau placed her hand on M'Umbha's head and sorted through her memories.

_M'Umbha had been chaste like Nyota when she first married. She lived with Alhamisi for twenty-two-years until he disappeared. T'Pau saw M'Umbha and Sarek with their grandchildren, and the year that they spent on earth together. Sarek was courting her. _

T'Pau moved farther back in M'Umbha's mind.

_She saw Nyota on the divan unconscious, with her clothes torn. Sarek was touching her and M'Umbha sacrificed herself to prevent Sarek from taking her. She knew that Spock would kill him. She also saw that M'Umbha had grown to love Sarek over the years._

T'Pau withdrew. She had seen enough. She stood up.

"I will return to tomorrow to formalize the bond."

She turned to Sarek. "She is worthy Sarek, but she is also the mother of your sa-fu's mate." She said disapprovingly.

The next day the family stood in the garden as T'Pau formalized the bond of Sarek and M'Umbha.

Surak sat alone across the garden. His hair hung about his shoulders.

"Go to him Spock." Nyota said.

Spock walked across the garden and sat next to Surak.

"Sa-fu, are you well?" Spock asked.

"No sa-mehk. I do not desire to be bonded. I want to choose my mate like you and Sa-mehk'il." He began to cry.

Spock pulled Surak to his chest. He knew what had to be done. T'Pau had been the most rigid traditionalist in Vulcan society and she did not approve. Spock knew that if he did not bond his son, it would send a clear message to the entire Vulcan society. He was the Sa-te'kru.

Spock nodded to Nyota, and she came over to get Surak. Spock congratulated M'Umbha and retired to his meditation alcove.

The next day Spock informed Nyota that Stonn would arrive soon to discuss the bond. T'Pau arrived as well, but she sat in the kitchen to listen. Spock took Stonn into the library, to hear his petition for bonding their children. Nyota served tea to T'Pring in the sitting room.

"Your husband provides no servants for you?" T"Pring smirked.

It was not a good start. Nyota wanted to dump the tea in T'Pring's lap. She ignored her and poured a cup of peach passion tea for herself. The fragrance was soothing to her.

"How many children do you have now T"Pring?" Nyota asked.

"One daughter and one son." She replied.

"We have two daughters and five sons." Nyota fought back a smile.

"All were conceived naturally." She added. She jabbed back at T'Pring's inability to conceive.

T"Pring looked around the room.

"Your furniture is from earth. Vulcan furnishings are superior."

"Yes, there are many things from Vulcan that are superior like the Sa-te'kru and my son." Nyota replied.

T'Pau looked at the holo-photos of the seven children that sat on the table.

"My husband would like to bond our daughter to your son. It is an adequate match." T'Pring said with a sense of satisfaction. She was from a low clan and she had used her bond to Spock to gain favor from Stonn.

Nyota rolled her eyes and looked at the library door. She was in no mood for T'Pring and she would certainly not spend the rest of her life as her in-law.

"…Despite your son's unfortunate connections." T'Pring smirked. She was taking pleasure from her jabs at Nyota.

Nyota ignored her am sipped her teas.

"I am not sure I agree." Nyota replied, as she sipped again.

T"Pring was shocked.

"How can you not agree? It is logical." Surak is of S'chn T'gai clan. My husband is of high clan as well. T'Pring sniffed.

"And yet, you are not…" Nyota said with a flourish.

"You are a human. What do you know of such things?" T'Pring said.

"I am a human who is the consort of the Sa-te'kru," She replied.

T'Pring was silent.

Nyota heard the clink of T'Pau's tea cup and saucer emanate from the kitchen.

She turned a face T'Pring, looking her directly in the eyes.

"T'Pring, you would not have Sa-te'kru Spock because he was not Vulcan enough for you. Yet you are here making a petition for your daughter to be bonded to my son? It is not logical. Nyota said.

"What do you know of logic, you are a mere human?" T'Pring said incredulously.

"I know that it would not be logical to allow my son to bond with your daughter at this time, when he has many other options." Nyota replied.

T'Pring put her cup and saucer on the table. The cup jostled about and she steadied it.

"You would have Surak bond to a lowly human?" T'Pring asked.

"If he desires to do so, he may. As long as Surak's mate is _chaste and loyal,_ that would be amenable to me." Nyota took a jab at T'Pring and her affair with Stonn which violated her betrothal to Spock.

Nyota could hear T'Pau stirring in the other room.

"Weh-ne- komihn" T'Pring spat.

Nyota poured more tea for herself and sipped.

"T'Pring, you call me lowly, yet it was you who defiled your betrothal to Sa-te'kru Spock to copulate with another male. I was chaste when I bonded with Spock. My son's mate must be as well." Nyota took another jab.

T'Pring stood. She looked down at Nyota. Her eyes were dark with anger.

Nyota remained seated. She sipped her tea. It was getting cold, but she knew her unassuming demeanor only served to infuriate T'Pring.

"My husband was wrong to come here. Spock holds a human grudge." T'Pring snorted.

"Sa-te'kru Spohkh holds no grudge, T'Pring."

Nyota reached across the table and retrieved T'Pring's cup.

"Sa-te'kru Spock was not Vulcan enough to bond with you because Amanda was human, yet you seek to bond Surak to your daughter despite the fact that I am also human. Your actions defy logic."

She paused to pour more tea into T'Pring's cup.

"… unless you have other motives." Nyota looked up at T'Pring with a small smile on her lips.

Nyota heard another clink of T'Pau's tea cup and saucer

T'Pring took a step back.

Nyota clasped her hands in her lap.

"T'Pring, if you will share why you really want to bond your daughter to my son, I will listen." Nyota said. "If not, we will consider all of Surak's options before selecting a bond-mate."

Spock had his bond open. He could feel that Nyota was having a difficult time with T'Pring. He stood up as Stonn was making his petition.

"Sa-te'kru, have I offended you?" Stonn asked. Spock experienced the feeling of vindication at Stonn's deference toward him.

"No, Stonn, You have not. Surak will not be bonded at this time. He has other petitions that we must consider as well." He said graciously.

"Of course, Sa-te'kru. We await your response." He bowed.

Spock nodded and opened the door. When they returned to the sitting room, T'Pring was standing and glaring at Nyota, who was holding out cup of tea in her hand.

"More tea, Lady T'Pring?" She said graciously.

Spock and Stonn walked out to the garden. Spock told him about the fruit trees that he brought from earth. The conversation was agreeable. Nyota could have tolerated Stonn as an in-law.

Nyota and T'Pring followed. Nyota made her way to Spock's side.

"Lady T'Pring. I hope that we might have tea again some time." She said sweetly.

Stonn looked at Nyota and then T'Pring.

"Yes, that is agreeable." Stonn said.

T'Pring glared at Nyota.

They turned and left.

McCoy had pulled into the compound as T'Pring and Stonn were leaving.

"Wasn't that T"Pring, Spock's ex?"

Nyota sighed. "Yes, and thank goodness she is gone."

"You didn't agree to tie the knot with Deuce to her kid did you?"

Nyota smiled. She loved Bones' use of old Terran colloquialism.

Nyota turned and looked at Spock.

"No, I told Stonn that we had to consider all petitions." He said.

"Whew, am I glad of that. I found it!" McCoy grinned.

"You found the solution to the Pon Farr issues." Nyota grinned.

"I found an enzyme that will probably stabilize the serotonin levels in Vulcan males. If the trials work, it means that Deuce and any other unmarried Vulcan males can select whatever mate they desire. Vulcans will be able to travel to deep space without worry of the Plak'tau."

"Bones!" Nyota hugged him.

Bones looked at Spock who had a small smile on his face. They went into the house.

Spock slapped Bones on the shoulder and said. "Well done, Doctor McCoy."

McCoy looked at Spock suspiciously. His shoulder hurt. He would think twice before allowing Nyota to hug him again.

When they entered the kitchen, T'Pau stood up and faced Nyota.

"PuqnI'be'your argument with T'Pring was logical and valid."

Nyota nodded and heated water for more tea.

"Most satisfactory" T'Pau said as she sat down.

Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"Sit down guys, I will tell you about it." Nyota said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spock took Nyota to meet with T'Pau. Nyota was nervous. She knew that T'Pau was fond of her, but she wasn't quite sure of T'Pau's reaction to her meld with Ti'Kara.

"PuqnI'be', you will sit."

Nyota sat on the floor in front of T'Pau. Spock bowed and left.

T'Pau reached for Nyota's head and Nyota's bond to Spock and her children was silenced.

_I have closed your bond to thy mate and thy children to determine if thou hast the abilities to achieve kash-nohv._

Nyota nodded.

"klashausu" She called.

The guard came into the temple with Ti'Kara. Nyota was more than annoyed with the sight of the woman who tried to tempt her husband.

Nyota touched Ti'Kara's head. She felt nothing.

Ti'Kara laughed. "The human is a fraud. She has fooled your entire clan to get at the Sa-te'kru's wealth."

Nyota stared into the woman's face. As her anger increased, she pulled from Ti'Kara's mind.

"No, no…No!" Ti'Kara fell backwards and scooted across the floor.

Nyota stepped forward and placed her hands on the woman's head again. "You will not speak my husband's name again."

Ti'kara grabbed at the guard's leg and pulled herself up.

"Fascinating." T'Pau said. "Take her away."

The guard led Ti'Kara out of the temple.

A servant brought tea and a chair for Nyota. She sat and reached for the tea cup.

As T'Pau lifted her cup to her lips, Nyota felt dizzy. She slapped the cup from T'Pau's hand.

"Ko-mehk'il, the tea is poisoned."

"I know puqnI'be'. I poisoned it." T'Pau replied.

She signaled to the servant to remove the tray of tea and the cups.

_Nyota, thou have proven that thou can achieve kash-nohv and thou art prescient as well. _T'Pau spoke in High Vulcan.

"Spock attend!" She called.

Spock returned.

"You will tell me how this occurred."

Spock looked about the room. He stepped forward and placed his hand on T'Pau's head and showed her the explosion of the Narada and the Decalithtium. He then showed her how each of Nyota's pregnancies has infused her with his DNA. Like her children she had been transformed by his DNA. She now had human and Vulcan traits.

"Such power requires training of its use and the prevention of its misuse. You are a human with human emotions. You must learn to control your gifts as Spock has learned to control his emotions."

"We will begin now. Spock you may return in five days."

Spock nodded. Nyota looked at him and he left.

Spock returned five days later. Nyota and T'Pau were sitting and talking about the children. Nyota had shared the news of McCoy's treatment for Pon Farr.

"Spock, your bond-mate will make a suitable Ko-te'kru. She will also be able to protect you and your children. Take her and prepare for the investiture. It will take place on the summer solstice."

"Nyota, you must begin training your children. I have felt Surak's gifts. It is clear that the other children have gifts as well. Do not wait!" She cautioned Nyota.

Nyota nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nyota awoke on the summer solstice in the arms of her husband. Often Spock would run or meditate in the early morning. On this day, he was content to hold his future queen. She sat up in bed and went to brush her teeth. When she returned, Spock was sitting up in bed.

She noticed that he needed more sleep since he started taking the enzyme to control Pon Farr. She had spoken with McCoy about it and he explained that serotonin also affected the sleep cycle. The very thing that allowed Vulcans to stay up for days was the same thing that caused their Pon Farr cycles. Low serotonin created insomnia. McCoy also joked about how low serotonin probably caused the surliness that was a hallmark of Vulcan behavior as well.

Nyota believe that there had to be another factor affecting Pon Farr. Earth only had one sun, and he was fine there. Sarek did not experience Pon Farr until her returned to New Vulcan.

They arose from bed and began to prepare for the day. M'Umbha had taken the children to her home with Sarek.

Spock did not have servants there to bathe Nyota as he had when they formalized their bond. He did it himself, washing her and applying oils to her skin. He took extra care to create the twist in her hair that she often wore, so that it would accommodate the antique tiara he had gotten for her.

Her regalia were a combination of Vulcan and earth attire. He presented her with a champagne silk gown that was embroidered with medallions throughout. It had a tapered bodice and ornate sleeves and of course, he gave her champagne-colored satin kitten heels.

She wore no robes. He would present the royal robes during the ceremony. He also would present her coronation ring at the ceremony as well.

Nyota was transported to the ceremony with T'Pau and Primus. Spock no longer trusted her alone with him despite Spock's suggestions to Primus' mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nyota looked down in the audience before her. T'Pring was there with Stonn and her children. Nyota made sure that they were seated near the front. She wanted T'Pring to feel the disappointment about her decision to reject Spock. Although Nyota doubted if Spock would have been the sovereign if he had not left Vulcan for Starfleet. It was his role as victor over Nero and defender of Vulcan that elevated him to hero status among his people.

She nodded at Stonn who looked pleased and hopeful that his daughter might soon be the bond-mate of the heir to the Sovereign. T'Pring was sullen. She knew Nyota would never allow it. She also suspected that Spock felt the same way. In truth, the entire S'chn T'gai clan was opposed to polluting the clan with the offspring of T'Pring. She would not be forgiven; her actions would not be forgotten. T'Pring knew this, Stonn did not.

Sural, the High Clan Administrator stepped forward.

_S'chn T'gai Nyota, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath? _

_I am willing_

_S'chn T'gai Nyota, do you pledge your allegiance to the Sa-te'kru S'chn T'gai Spock, the planet of New Vulcan, the Surak Confederacy and other Territories?_

_I do._

T'Pau stepped forward.

_S'chn T'gai Nyota, receive the Bracelets of Sincerity and Knowledge, the symbols of the bond which unites you with the Sa-te'kru and all other Vulcans._

Spock stepped forward and got down on one knee, he placed the coronation ring on her finger.

_S'chn T'gai Nyota, receive this ring as my pledge to honor you as my Ko-te'kru, until the end of my days._

Spock rose and stepped forward.

The audience bowed before him.

Sural spoke again.

_Ko__-te'kru_ _S'chn T'gai Nyota, pay honor to your subjects._

Nyota nodded.

Spock extended the Ozh'esta, "Ko-te'kru Nyota, attend."

Nyota extended two fingers and stepped forward and touched her fingers to Spock's fingers.

The audience bowed as she did so. There were two heads that did not, one was T'Pring. Nyota expected such behavior. The other was a familiar face near the edge of the crowd, it was Alhamisi Uhura.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Following the ceremony, Spock and Nyota invited a few members of the high clan to their home for a reception. Nyota had retained servants for the event. Primus had screened them carefully.

Spock had removed Primus' issues of perversion and infatuations with Nyota from his mind. He replaced the obsession towards Nyota with a sense of duty to protect her. Nyota had pleaded with Spock not to castrate Primus as he had with Ska'laar, the Tellarite slave trader. Primus had been insane, he deserved compassion. Spock relented.

Stonn and T"Pring were there along with many other families seeking to bond their daughters with Surak. Surak was in the garden surrounded by the girls whose parents aspired to create ties to the heir of the Sovereign. Nyota sighed. She had five sons. She was not looking forward to going through this again with the quads.

Spock was called to the gate and Stonn seized the moment to have a word with her. "Ko-tek'kru" He bowed and kissed her hand, he ran his thumb across her fingers suggestively. She pulled her hand away.

Nyota reached out to Spock in her bond.

_"__I am here k'diwa" _He replied.

"We are pleased that the Sa-te'kru has chosen such a fine mate for his queen. You are quite fertile and have produced many sons." He leered at her cleavage.

Nyota was taken aback.

"You have a son and a daughter. You must be proud."

"Of my children, yes, but my mate has not demonstrated." He clasped his hands in front of him. ".…your talents for procreation."

Nyota wasn't sure but she thought she heard a hissing sound when Stonn spoke. He reminded her of the striped skink lizard in Kenya. Nyota was sure that she had heard enough from him.

"Thank you, Shn'itar T'sai Stonn."

Nyota nodded and moved onto the next guest. She could feel his eyes on her back as she made her way across the room. Spock had returned from the gate and her father was with him.

"Father" she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek."

Nyota could see that Spock was not pleased with her father's presence. Although he was not part of the plot to kidnap her, which happened after Ska'laar boarded the Fosh-tor, he was part of the plot to steal the ship. He had been convicted as a co-conspirator, but the harsher sentences went to Ska'laar and Suleyman. He only spent two years in detention and then he had made his way to New Vulcan.

"Nyota, it has been too long." He said.

Nyota looked about the room for Sarek. He had bonded with M'Umbha and would be just as possessive as Spock was with her.

"You must be tired from your trip." I will provide quarters for you this evening, if you do not mind. O'sai, will show you the way. Please wait here."

Nyota looked around for O'sai, the cook. Spock had grown to trust him in the recent months. He appeared very frightened of Spock, so it was doubtful that he would harm their family. She went to kitchen to retrieve him, then she returned to the spot where Alhamisi was standing, but he was gone.

Nyota sighed impatiently. Alhamisi was making his way across the room to Sarek and M'Umbha. Sarek had just spotted him, but M'Umbha was still unaware. Sarek whispered into M'Umbha's ears and she laughed. He took her arm and led her into the garden. Nyota exhaled. Things were not going well. It was time to clear the guests.

She moved to T'Pau's side.

"Ko-mehk'il, how should I end the reception?"

"It is not for you to do so; the Sa-te'kru will dismiss them."

Just then, Nyota heard Administrator Sural's voice above the din of the crowd.

"The Sa-te'kru will play for us on his lyre."

Spock sat in the corner playing his lyre. The crowd was silent as he played the same Vulcan ballad that he had played for Nyota on the night they were bonded. Nyota made her way to his side. T'Pau followed.

When he finished, he stood and said.

"It has been most satisfactory having you in our home to acknowledge the investiture of the Ko-te-kru, S'chn T'gai Nyota."

Nyota nodded. The crowd bowed and began to depart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nyota began looking about for her father. She found him upstairs looking though the rooms.

"Your house is quite large Nyota."

"Yes, father Spock had it built because to look like our home on Earth."

"You have two homes?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

"You have done well for yourself, Nyota. I did not think you had it in you." Alhamisi said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" She launched back into casual standard.

He gestured at the surroundings. To her they were modest. She did not like an ostentatious lifestyle. Still the house was quite large and there were many rooms.

"I met Spock at the academy. He was just an instructor and a Starfleet officer."

"Still, I have heard that he had amassed quite a fortune by then and his mother's family was wealthy as well."

"Nyota was not aware of my finances until after Surak was born." Spock came up the stairs and joined the conversation.

"Oh, so she had to produce an heir first, understandable."

"Father, you are twisting things. It was not like that.'

He grabbed her arm.

"I did not raise you to be a gold-digger. You must have learned it from your mother." He sneered.

She pulled her arm away.

"What has happened to you?" She shook her head and went into her bedroom.

Nyota changed out of her gown, and stepped into the shower. She took her hair down and allowed the water to pour though her hair and down her back. She stepped out of the shower and toweled her hair and body and then slipped into a casual dress.

This was one of the most amazing days of her life and her father was trying to ruin it. She went downstairs to the kitchen and heated water for tea. She poured a cup and looked out of the window. Spock was outside with her father. He appeared to be giving a tour, but Alhamisi was only interested in Sarek and M'Umbha who were sitting across the garden.

He began walking toward them. Nyota said nothing, it was going to happen. She looked at Spock and he followed. Alhamisi was not a small man, he was six feet tall, but Sarek and Spock were taller and stronger. Spock was more fit than most Vulcans. He stayed in shape because it pleased her.

Alhamisi stepped up to M'Umbha and said, "Hello, my wife. It had been too long."

Nyota rolled her eyes; it was the same line he had used on her. She was beginning to feel that it had not been long enough.

"Alhamisi, our marriage is over. I am with Sarek now." M'Umbha replied.

"Oh, so you have taken a Vulcan lover, like Nyota."

"If you wish to call it that, so be it." M'Umbha spat back.

"We are married as well, father." Nyota said. He ignored her.

Sarek stepped forward. "M'Umbha is my mate."

"Humans don't mate, they marry. Only animals mate." He scoffed. "M'Umbha, have you and Nyota lost your minds?"

Both Spock had Sarek had assumed steepled hands. Nyota knew they were employing the Meh-hilan and trouble was not far away. She had no idea what to do. She could not allow her father to continue to insult her husband and Sarek.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Nyota." Alhamisi replied. "M'Umbha will you join us? I would like to spend time with _my _family."

Nyota looked at M'Umbha with pleading eyes and she complied. They went to the kitchen and Nyota made a chai tea for her father and peach tea for herself and her mother.

"Since when do you drink those foolish fruit concoctions, M'Umbha?"

"Mother makes these teas. She has a tea shop in I'fa City and one in San Francisco as well."

"No doubt paid for by your rich husband." He sneered.

"I worked all my life. Do you think I did not have sense enough to save my own money Alhamisi? Spock made only a minor investment in the San Francisco store. The I'fa store is mine alone."

"Ah, so we have a place to start from." He mused, rubbing his goatee with his thumb and index finger.

"What do you mean, we, man? I am no longer your wife. The marriage was dissolved." Her accent was strong, she was angry.

"You cannot dissolve a marriage of a person missing in deep space, M'Umbha."

"It was dissolved when I found you with your lover." She spat back.

He was stunned.

"I never thought I would see you again." He entreated.

"Nor I, you, but I waited for seven years. No man came to my bed. I saved myself for you and you betrayed me." She shouted.

Spock and Sarek heard the din and they came into the kitchen. Sarek went to M'Umbha. She placed her head on his broad chest.

"We will leave now." Sarek said quietly. He turned and gathered her wrap and they left.

Nyota sighed again. They had gone through so much trouble to bring her father back and he acting so outrageously. She sat with him drinking tea and he continued the onslaught of jabs and insults.

Spock retreated to the library for a few minutes. He then went upstairs. When he returned he was in his Vulcan Space Fleet uniform.

"Nyota, I must go out. Please attend the children. I will see your father to his quarters."

She stood up and he kissed her. "Yes, a'dun."

_"__Your father_"

It was obvious that Spock felt no kinship to Alhamisi. First he had witnessed the Alhamisi with his lover and then he witnessed his behavior today.

Alhamisi stood up, grabbed his bag and followed Spock to the guest quarters.

"You don't want me in your house, Spock?"

"Alhamisi, we provide all of our guests with their own quarters. This house belongs to Mother."

He stopped at the door of the guest quarters and placed his hand on the access panel. He opened the door and Alhamisi entered.

"If you leave your quarters or the compound, you will not be able to regain entry until the morning." Spock cautioned.  
>Then he turned and walked away. He got into the hover craft and left.<p>

The next morning, Nyota woke and she was alone. Spock had not come to bed. She showered and dressed and began preparing the morning meal. She was relieved that she didn't have to worry about school for Surak.

Surak, Len and Amanda were stirring. She got them settled first then she woke up the quads. The older children were quite helpful. She heard a knock on the kitchen door. She knew that it had to be Alhamisi. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hurry, let's go downstairs."

She opened the door for her father and began serving the meal.

"Children, this is your grandfather, Alhamisi Uhura. You may call him grandfather."

"Yes, Ko-mehk." Surak said. "Won't you join us, grandfather?"

Alhamisi grinned. "You have your hands full, Nyota."

"This is Surak, Amanda, M'Umbha, Skon, Solkar, Kamau and Syrran."

"Well." I see you haven't forgotten me." He sneered.

"Syrran's full name is Alhamisi Syrran. After the incident on the Enterprise we had to consider mother."

He was silent.

"Tell me, father." Where have you been for the past three years?"

"I was in a detention center for two years and then I traveled around a bit." He took a bite of fruit. "I met a friend of yours while I was there, his name was Kirk."

Nyota snickered. "Did Jim tell you I was his friend?"

"Yeah, he is a pretty good guy. He told me all about Spock."

"Did he tell you that he threw up on me at a party and when I walked home in the dark I was accosted by his drunken friends, who then made false claims against Spock when he rescued me from the drunks?

She was angry. She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Did he tell you that he attacked me on the Enterprise or that he and his girlfriend kidnapped me when I was pregnant with the twins and he threatened to rape me?"

"Why do you think he was in prison, father?" She was running out of patience.

"He told me that Spock stalked you at the academy." Alhamisi said severely.

"Spock was my instructor. I was his student and his assistant. He never once made any pass at me, unlike Kirk." Nyota rolled her eyes.

"When Spock asked if he could begin a courtship, he insisted that I date other humans first. Then he insisted that we see each other only within Starfleet protocol. It was purely platonic."

"Yes, but he got you pregnant on the ship."

"We bonded and married on the ship. I got pregnant after we bonded."

She put her cup down.

"You don't get it! Kirk has been obsessed with me for years. He was the stalker." She shouted.

Amanda began to cry. Nyota rushed over to pick her up. Nyota wiped her tears and pushed her hair from her face.

Alhamisi stood up and smirked. "Where is your husband now, Nyota?"

Alhamisi sneered. "He left you last night and you are here alone with six, no seven children!"

"He had used you to breed and this will come to no good end." Alhamisi shouted.

"I don't know where he is!" She sobbed.

Surak stood up and stood in front of Nyota.

"You will not speak to my ko-mehk this way."

Amanda stopped crying and everyone looked at Surak.

"Grandfather, you have behaved in a most dishonorable manner. If you do not cease, I will have you removed by the guards."

Alhamisi stood up and hooted.

"You little mongrel! He glared at Surak.

"Nyota, how could you do this? " He gestured at the children. "You have brought shame upon us. We come from a proud Kenyan family."

"Don't!" She trembled with anger.

"You have disrespected me and my husband. You will not insult my children. Get out! Get out of my home!" She shouted in frustration.

Nyota put her hand on Surak's shoulder. He was tense.

Nyota closed her eyes and called to Spock through her bond.

_Spohkh, where are you? _

_I am here K'diwa, open your eyes. _He replied.

She opened her eyes and smiled. Spock was walking through the garden toward the house. McCoy, Sarek and M'Umbha were with him.

Surak ran over and opened the door.

"Sa-mehk!" He hugged Spock.

Amanda and Len followed and hugged his legs.

Spock strode across the room and wrapped his arms around Nyota's waist and pulled her to his chest.

"A'duna, are you well?"

"I am well, A'dun."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. "K'diwa, taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

He pulled his arms from around her waist and stepped in front of her.

"Nyota, please take the children to the playroom." Spock said softly. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, A'dun." She nodded.

She gathered the children and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You call her your queen, but you order her around like a slave." Alhamisi snarled.

Alhamisi seethed. His wife and his daughter had become sexual playthings for their Vulcan masters. Nyota was young, but M'Umbha was old enough to know better. He blamed himself. If only he had not allowed Alex to come to his bed that evening, M'Umbha would never have known about his other life.

Alhamisi concealed his relationship with Alex for several years. It was Alex's idea to go to the Memory Alpha research conference so they could get away together. M'Umbha had been a good mother to his children, but she could not give him what her really desired in a relationship.

Alex had grown tired of waiting for Alhamisi to divorce M'Umbha. Yet, it was Alex who had send Alhamisi back to M'Umbha because of Spock's wealth.

M"Umbha stepped forward.

"You will stop this Alhamisi. This is no longer my home, but I am sure that my son will agree that you are no longer welcome here."

"Your son?" He laughed. "You sold your daughter to the highest bidder."

He looked at Sarek. "Then you sold yourself."

M'Umbha stepped forward and stared into Alhamisi's eyes, then she the slapped him hard.

Alhamisi stepped forward toward M'Umbha.

Sarek emitted a low growl from his chest and he also stepped forward. He had employed the Meh-hilan to control his emotions, but he would not allow Alhamisi to strike his mate.

"You dare come here now, Alhamisi? I gave you twenty-six years of marriage. I waited for you for seven more years. I saved myself for you and you threw me away like I was nothing for your prison lover."

Alhamisi stepped back. He seemed stunned.

M'Umbha looked at Spock.

"Spock took care of Nyota when you weren't around. He didn't know her at all. He simply saw a frightened cadet, working two jobs to pay for school and with no money for food and he helped her. He did so for three years and when she graduated, he married her."

M'Umbha looked at Nyota.

"Spock is an honorable man. He has made Nyota his queen and that is far more then you have ever done for me." She cried.

"You are still my wife, M'Umbha."

"We went to Starbase 74 to check the vital records. Your marriage was dissolved six weeks after you returned to earth. You did not contest the dissolution."

Sarek said stepping forward. His fists were clenched.

"I will not speak to your lover, M'Umbha." Alhamisi scoffed.

"Then you will speak to my husband, S'chn T'gai Sarek" She gestured toward Sarek. "We were married last night on Starbase 74. Now leave us." She said with a smile.

Spock made a V with his right hand and touched his left shoulder. Two Vulcan guards made their way to the house and waited outside.

"Alhamisi Uhura. You will leave New Vulcan immediately on the next transport." Spock looked at M'Umbha, She nodded.

"I have directed Captain Primus to provide you with safe passage back to earth on the Fosh-tor. Be well, Sir." Spock said, he walked over to the door and opened it.

Alhamisi looked at Nyota and then at M'Umbha and walked out. The guard escorted him to get his bag and he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Alhamisi left, Nyota returned to the kitchen with the children. The older kids ran up the stairs and the quads were milling about the kitchen. Spock shut the door and M'Umbha walked over and squeezed his arm. Nyota hugged him.

"You are quite assertive M'Umbha." Sarek said.

"Indeed" Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, Spock, are you going to tell Nyota the good news or shall I?" Bones said.

"What news?"

"We are going back to Earth to finish our recreational activities. We will begin in San Francisco at the Vulcan Embassy and then visit my family in Seattle. Then we are going to Dr. McCoy's house in Hawaii."

"Spock, I do not have a house in Hawaii. I wish I did." He chuckled.

"Dr. McCoy, you are rarely incorrect. However, at this time you are." Spock pulled out a portfolio and gave it to McCoy.

McCoy took the portfolio and looked up at Spock.

"Spock…I don't know what to say." McCoy choked up.

"At this risk of sounding human, New Vulcan is grateful to you Dr. McCoy for your work on the population initiative and the serotonin enzyme."

"Well, there is still work to be done. There are still some issues that must be explored. Pon Farr isn't happening on earth."

"Well, then, bring your research, you can figure out what is different?" Nyota said.

"Brilliant, no wonder you married her Spock." McCoy grinned.

"Indeed." Spock was thinking of a few other reasons as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nyota and Spock had repacked for the entire family, again. This was her first visit to earth as ko-te'kru. Nyota was nervous. She was hopeful that this time they would be able to complete their vacation without interruption. They had several weeks until school started for Surak, Len and Amanda. She wanted to meet Spock's family and she wanted to spend time with Janice in Hawaii. They were leaving the next day.

McCoy had decided to go. Spock had requested the Fosh-tor for the trip. It had some of the lab equipment necessary to conduct research until they arrived on earth and had access to the Starfleet labs.

Sarek and M'Umbha had decided to travel with them and provide respite for Nyota. Although the kids were older, she still needed time off.

Nyota lay in Spock's arms. He had not had the opportunity to make love to his queen on the day of her investiture because of Alhamisi. All along Spock knew what he had wanted.

Alhamisi needed help. He could not get security clearance to work for the university after being imprisoned. He was destitute. Rather than ask for Spock's help, he wanted to get M'Umbha to go back with him. He knew Nyota would always help her.

Spock had made arrangements for a small living allowance for Alhamisi and a position with a small private library. When he arrived on earth, Primus had given him a portfolio with the details of his position. He would receive his allowance and remain employed as long as he desired, as long as he stayed in Finland. Spock hoped that a few years of working would help him regain his self-possession.

Spock bit Nyota on the ear. She giggled and turned to face him.

"I seek the consideration of my ko-te'kru." He said.

"Oh, you do? I think I can arrange that." She snuggled up against him.

In a split second he was straddling her with his arms. She stared up into his eyes that were blazing with passion. He lowered himself to kiss her. She kissed him back and he took her into his arms and made love to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sarek and M'Umbha sat in their garden having dinner. The night was warm and the garden was fragrant with the blooms of Terran flowers he had brought back from Earth. The fruit tree had begun to bear fruit. It would only be a matter of weeks before they would ripen.

There were candles surrounding the table that casts a glow on M'Umbha's copper colored skin. She was beautiful and she was finally his. Sarek could not begin to fathom how anyone could turn away from such a lovely and passionate woman.

M'Umbha had been very quiet, for most of the day since they returned from Spock and Nyota's home. Sarek had been married to a human for 35 years. He knew something was amiss. Alhamisi had been abusive toward M'Umbha and Nyota and although she held her own in the argument, Sarek could tell that she bore the wounds from the sting of his words.

He had accused her of selling herself and her daughter for sex. Alhamisi knew full well that there was no greater insult to a woman like M'Umbha who had married Alhamisi as a virgin. She had also raised Nyota to give her maidenhead in the bond of marriage.

It had not been easy for M'Umbha to reconcile the fact that she had been jilted by her husband of twenty-six years for a man. It had been a shock when she first discovered that her marriage had been a charade. Alhamisi had then pulled back the scab that had begun to heal through her relationship with Sarek, when he arrived on New Vulcan.

Sarek cherished M'Umbha. In a way she had brought healing to him as well. He had carried so much guilt from the years of emotional abuse that he had heaped onto Amanda. He wanted a second chance, and M'Umbha had finally given it to him.

"My wife, attend." He called to her.

She moved to his side. He extended the Ozh'esta and she placed her fingers against him. He gently kissed her. Sarek had spent years perfecting his sex techniques on earth. On this night he knew his bond-mate needed more from him than the playful love-making that had become common place in their marriage.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His tongue was slow and deliberate as he pushed it in and out of her mouth. M'Umbha inhaled and responded. He made his way down her neck. He unzipped her dress and kissed her collar bone. As the dress fell from her shoulders, he began to squeeze her breasts, falling to his knees before her, he sucked at her nipples and clutched her waist. He would not lose control on this night.

"M'Umbha," He breathed. "I need you."

Sarek spoke the truth. In M'Umbha he had found redemption for the many years of hardship he had given Amanda.

He pulled her down to the carpet of moss and pushed her dress up, revealing her panties. Slowly he pulled then down. He could hear her gasps as he did so. He undid his pants and climbed on top of her.

Sarek knew that M'Umbha needed him to show her that she was a desirable woman. He pushed back on his haunches and pulled her up onto his lap. He wanted her to feel all of his manhood and he wanted to be deep inside of her. She moaned as he pulled her closer to fully engage her.

She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that were overflowing.

"Oh…Sarek." She sobbed. He could feel the wetness from her tears on his shoulder.

After this night, she would mourn the loss of her marriage to Alhamisi no more.

Sarek leaned forward and laid her on the moss. He thrust as deeply as he could. He wanted to become one with his mate. He reached for her Psi Point and melded into her mind to push the pain away. She would know only the pleasure that he was giving her.

He stroked her harder. He could feel the pain dissipating as her arousal increased. Her body trembled as she reached her climax. He paused only to experience the heightened joy within her and then he began again.

M'Umbha began to moan louder and writhe beneath him arching her back to receive more of his manhood.

Sarek moaned and stroked deeper and faster. He found his release and his redemption as he said the words he had never been able to say to Amanda in all of their years of marriage.

"M'Umbha…I love you."

End


End file.
